Question(s) existentielles(s)
by Luxilec
Summary: [PAS DE SPOIL SPÉCIFIQUE, CETTE HISTOIRE SE PASSE DES ANNÉES PLUS TÔT DE LA SAISON 1.] Quand un jeune chasseur rencontre un jeune loup... Et qu'il tombe amoureux.


_Hellow guys_ !

Je change de série. Car oui, je vous assure, il n'existe pas que les séries British dans la vie !

Bref. Je suis une grande fan de Teen Wolf et j'ai toujours voulu écrire sur deux personnages qui sont, je trouve, peu compatible. (Quoi que..?) Voilà donc un **petit** OS qui à l'origine devait être une histoire à chapitre, mais que voulez vous...

Quelques formalités, _as usual_: rien ne m'appartient excepté cette accumulation de mots ! Notre loup, notre chasseur et l'univers de Teen Wolf ne sont donc pas à moi (_Too bad_ !).

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Question(s) existentielle(s).**

Imaginez vous au XXIeme siècle. Vous êtes un humain à l'esprit ouvert et plutôt introverti. Vous tombez amoureux d'un autre homme qui s'avère être en fait un des plus bels homme que vous n'ayez jamais vu et, facultativement, un loup-garou à deux pas de votre position. Vous n'avez pas de chance car votre propre famille se trouve être des chasseurs de lycaons. Imaginez vous bien. Quelle serait votre réaction ? Que feriez-vous ?

Allez-vous sortir une arbalète ? Lui tirer une balle en pleine tête ? Le couper en deux ? Lui tendre un verre ? Une barre chocolatée..?

Vous savez que votre prochain acte sera décisif. Mais vous ne pouvez vous résoudre à analyser les options qui s'offrent à vous. Vous avez -sans aucuns doutes- envie d'écouter votre cœur qui à ce moment même procure au loup-garou un réel vacarme irrégulier. Vous le regardez, le visage blême et torturé. Mais qu'allez-vous faire ? Quel camp allez-vous choisir ?

Vous vous rappelez soudainement le **CODE** auquel vous tenez tant. Vous ne trouvez pas de solution mélangeant vos désirs à votre devoir. Vous commencez à paniquer intérieurement et le loup grogne légèrement. Il sent votre agitation et ceci vous fait prendre conscience qu'il faut agir maintenant. Vous comptez les pas vous séparant et vous tentez le tout pour le tout.

Vous attrapez votre flingue se trouvant dans votre dos aussi vite que possible et vous l'écartez de vous en espérant que le loup ai compris. Vous fermez les yeux instinctivement et attendez. Les mouvements rapides et brusques du loup vous sont parvenus et pourtant vous ne sentez rien. Vous ouvrez les yeux doucement et vous voilà nez à nez avec l'homme dont vous êtes tombé amoureux avec un air outré.

Il ne comprend pas votre geste et vous dévisage vous et votre arme, tour à tour. Il vous questionne du regard et vous ne répondez pas, baissant légèrement les bras. Il vous observe et vous dévisage sans aucune gêne. Vous tentez d'ouvrir la bouche pour pouvoir exprimer vos pensées, mais vous restez là, subjugué par le visage de cet homme.

Étrangement, vous ne ressentez pas un quelconque agacement ou une certaine impatience chez le loup, et cela vous rassure. Vous baissez définitivement vos bras, et vous lâchez votre arme en signe de paix. Il regarde furtivement votre flingue tomber sur le sol et repose soudainement le regard sur vous. Vous déglutissez et arrivez enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

-Je ne vais pas tirer.

-Avec ton arme au sol, c'est sûr.

Le ton familier qu'il prend vous étonne en vue de la situation. Vous esquissez une légère grimace face à votre idiotie et au sarcasme du loup. Cependant, vous ne le lâchez pas du regard, et réfléchissant un peu plus cette fois-ci, retentez une approche plus intelligente.

-Je ne tue pas d'innocent.

-Qui te dis que je suis un innocent ?

-Vous m'auriez déjà tué sinon.

-Bonne réponse.

Le sourire spontané de l'homme en face de vous vous met K.O. Charmeur en plus de beau. Vous sentez que la situation n'évolue pas vraiment et devient légèrement embarrassante. Le loup s'écarte et vous sourit à nouveau.

-Peter Hale. Au cas où tu voudrais faire plus de recherches sur mon compte.

-Chris Argent.

Vous avez répondu par réflexe, et le visage du loup se transforme en un mélange de sentiments. Étonnement, joie, peur, tristesse..? Vous ne saisissez pas toutes ces expressions mais vous décidez de ramasser votre arme pour pouvoir partir. Le temps de vous baisser et d'attraper votre flingue, le loup vous fausse compagnie. Et vous plante là, dans la rue.

* * *

Encore une fois, à bas les fautes..!


End file.
